


When Your Heart Beats Next to Mine

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bed Sharing. Clarke stays at Ton DC while having a crush on the commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart Beats Next to Mine

Clarke Griffin leader of the sky people had a secret, a secret she didn’t dare to tell anyone in case she found out. Her best friend Raven Reyes had been pestering her to know what was up. She didn’t know what exactly but she knew Clarke was keeping something from her and she was just dying to know what. Raven cornered Clarke aboard the Exodus in her work area. Raven locked the door and stood in front of it so Clarke couldn’t get out.

“Tell me what’s going on with you lately” Raven requested, hoping that this time Clarke would open up to her. Clarke sighed and sat down on a stool, Raven limped over to sit next to her.

“I have a crush on someone” Clarke admitted, not looking at Raven.

“Man or woman?” Raven asked, getting excited for her friend.

“Woman” Clarke answered.

“Who is she?” Raven questioned.

Clarke blushed and stared at her hands while fiddling with her jacket. “Uh…She’s about my height, my age, long brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, slim figure, very smart, stubborn at times, strong willed, merciful, trusting…” Clarke described the woman.

Raven thought about who she knew fit that description that Clarke might have a crush on and she let out a loud gasp when she figured it out. “The Commander” Raven almost shouted, surprised at who it was.

“Don’t talk so loud, I don’t want other people knowing. They might let word slip to the grounders and then Lexa might find out. I can’t let that happen.” Clarke told Raven, now looking at her.

“This is priceless” Raven laughed. “And you have to go there tomorrow! What if she figures it out because you stare at her or something?”

“I don’t stare at her” Clarke defended. “That’s it, you have to come with me and tell me if I do something to give me away”.

The next day Clarke, Raven, Abby and Kane set out early to Ton DC. When they got there a guard escorted them to Lexa who was standing with Indra near the war room. “Welcome Clarke of the sky people, Raven, Abby, Kane” Lexa greeted and bowed her head at them in turn. They did the same out of respect for the commander. “While you’re here you will have to stay with one of my people. Indra will show you where you will be staying”.

They all went to follow Indra but Lexa stopped Clarke. “As leader of your people you will be staying with me” Lexa told her. Raven started sniggering to herself until Clarke elbowed her in the ribs, getting questioning looks from Lexa, Abby and Kane. Raven followed after Indra and Abby and Kane followed her. “This way Clarke” Lexa informed her, starting towards her hut.

Lexa’s hut was bigger than everyone else’s and sat a few feet away from other houses. Lexa opened the door and allowed Clarke to enter first. The room was simple and contained a simple metal bed with furs for warmth and a wooden table with a single chair. “Where will I sleep?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her as if it should be obvious. “In the bed of course” Lexa answered, sitting on it and taking off her armour. 

“So where will you sleep?” Clarke asked.

“In the bed” Lexa repeated, now looking slightly confused. “Is there something wrong?”

“No it’s just…I didn’t realise I’d be sharing a bed” Clarke replied, blushing.

“Why wouldn’t you? Are you diseased?” Lexa asked now worried.

“No! In my culture we don’t often share a bed unless we’re in a romantic relationship with the other person” Clarke answered.

“Oh…we share beds whenever necessary unless someone is contagious” Lexa told her. “Is this a problem?”

“No just expected. It’ll be fine” Clarke told her, putting her bag in the corner of the room. They then left the hut and went to the meeting held in the war room, where they met Abby, Indra, Raven, Kane and some other tree people.

Later that night when they were around the campfire eating, Raven sat next to Clarke with her food. “So you’re staying with Lexa?” Raven asked.

“Yeah” Clarke answered.

“You have to share her bed don’t you” Raven teased.

“How did you know” Clarke questioned.

“I’m staying with Indra and she said I have to share with her” Raven replied.

“I’m so nervous about it what if I give myself away” Clarke worried.

“What would she do if you did though? She probably wouldn’t care…and who knows she might feel the same way” Raven told her.

“She’d probably hate me, might even kill me. She doesn’t like me, she said love is weakness” Clarke said.

“I doubt she’d kill you for that. I don’t know she’s gay, you’re cute” Raven replied, shrugging. Clarke rolled her eyes and ate her food. People were starting to go home and Clarke saw Lexa heading to her hut, so she said night to Raven and followed.

When Clarke got to Lexa’s hut, she found the door open and Lexa sitting up in bed, now in what looked like some sort of nightwear. Clarke entered the hut and closed the door. She got in the bed and faced away from Lexa. Her muscles were tense and she didn’t dare to move an inch. Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes on her and heard rustling behind her, she guessed Lexa was now lying down. Clarke tried to sleep but couldn’t relax.

“Relax Clarke I won’t bite. Just sleep” Lexa mumbled obviously falling asleep. Eventually Clarke relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness. They slept for eight hours and the sun was up when Clarke opened her eyes. The light was bright and so waited for her eyes to adjust. When she could see properly, Clarke saw she had a great view of someone’s cleavage.

That when she realised her head must be on Lexa’s shoulder and she tensed her muscles again. As she woke up more she realised Lexa was lying on her back and Clarke was cuddled up to her side. Clarke’s arm was over her stomach and Lexa had her arms around Clarke. The hand on her back started rubbing it gently and she looked up at Lexa to see she was awake.

“Apparently someone likes to cuddle in her sleep” Lexa teased Clarke, causing her to blush.

“Sorry” Clarke apologised and went to move off of Lexa but, she was stopped by a firm hand on her back.

“Don’t be, I like it” Lexa confessed. Clarke settled against Lexa again and Lexa started threading her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Just then the door opened and Raven walked in, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the two women in the bed. Clarke shoots up in the bed, away from Lexa, embarrassed.

“You finally told her?” Raven asked Clarke. Lexa looked confused and Clarke started to panic. “Uh, that’s my cue to go”. Raven left quickly, shutting the door behind her, forgetting about the reason she had gone there in the first place.

Clarke looked at Lexa like she was going to throw her out or something any minute. Lexa was just confused however and sat up in bed to face Clarke. “What was she talking about?” Lexa questioned Clarke, looking for answers. Clarke’s cheeks flushed brighter and she hung her head, looking at the furs.

“She wanted to know if I’d told you how I feel about you” Clarke replied, but Lexa was still confused. Clarke took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I have a crush on you and Raven knows so when she found us like that…”

“You have a crush on me?” Lexa interrupted, a small smile crossing her lips.

“Yeah” Clarke admitted.

“I have a crush on you too” Lexa admitted.

“I thought love was weakness?” Clarke asked.

“Well, I’ll be weak for you” Lexa answered.

“What does this mean?” Clarke wondered.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Lexa asked.

“I’d love to” Clarke answered, smiling. “Does this mean I get to kiss you know?”

Lexa didn’t bother to answer, she just leaned in and kissed Clarke soundly. She pushed Clarke back onto the bed, not separating the kiss and lay partially on top of her. They continued to kiss, hands exploring bodies for a while, before both of them falling asleep again, Clarke resting on Lexa’s shoulder again.


End file.
